


Sick Cuddles with Gwil

by drbrianhmay (crosmopolitan)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosmopolitan/pseuds/drbrianhmay
Summary: BoRhap imagine with Gwil. He's been away on location for a few weeks, and comes home to find you sick in bed. He takes care of you and cuddles ensue.





	Sick Cuddles with Gwil

  * Gwil’s been away for a few weeks, on location for the new project he’s been working on.
  * The Friday before he gets home, you wake up with your sinuses feeling like lead and your throat burns every time you swallow
  * So you call in sick to work, and spend the day napping, and drinking as much tea with honey/lemon/ginger as is possible, in hopes that this virus will work its way out before Gwil gets home on Saturday.
  * Unsurprisingly, this does not happen.
  * On Saturday forenoon, Gwil lets himself into your shared flat, and is surprised to find it silent, with no indication that you’re around to greet him. He drops his bags off in the foyer, kicks off his shoes, and pads into the bedroom, to find you curled up under the duvet, wrapped around his pillow, used tissues scattered across the bed, and a half empty mug of tea gone cold on the nightstand.
  * His heart aches in sympathy as he takes in your flushed skin, and lays the back of his hand against your forehead to check your temperature – you don’t even move.
  * So he picks up all the tissues, tosses them out, and clears away your tea mug.
  * As he’s coming back from the kitchen, he hears you stirring as you begin to wake up.
  * He makes a quick detour into the bathroom to grab a flannel and run it under a cool tap. He comes into the bedroom and sits beside you on the edge of the bed, reaching out and gently pushing your hair back from your face. “Hello, love.” He catches your chin in his hand, and begins to gently wipe your face with the damp cloth, which feels amazing on your overheated skin.
  * “Hi baby,” you croak out, struggling to sit up.
  * He pushes your shoulders back against the bed. “No, don’t get up, it’s okay. Can I get anything for you? More tea? Paracetamol?”
  * You shake your head. “No, I’m not due for another dose for a few more hours. Tea would be wonderful, though. Make a cup for yourself as well? And come back and tell me all about the shoot?”
  * Gwil leans in, and kisses your forehead. “Sounds good. I’ll be right back.”
  * You watch him walk to the kitchen, your chest feeling tight and full as emotions swirl through you. You love him so much, and have loved him - from the first date at the café around the corner from your old flat, to now, when you’re too sick to even give him the homecoming you’d wanted.
  * You’d missed him terribly the past few weeks, your cozy home feeling cavernous without him in it. You fit each other so well: his steadiness helping to temper your reckless exuberance, the way his sharp sense of humour could make you laugh so hard you’d have to sit down on the floor, the little gestures he probably didn’t even notice, but made it clear the importance you held in his world.
  * So you’d originally planned to give him a welcome home to remember – you’d splurged on a new set of lingerie that you knew he’d love (and bonus, made your ass look fantastic), and had planned to spend the afternoon in bed, followed by dinner at your favourite restaurant, and a walk along the river. But instead here you were, feverish with a head full of goo, while Gwil took care of you instead.
  * Tears fill your eyes – you’re always more emotional when sick – and begin to spill over as Gwil walks back into the bedroom carrying two steaming mugs.
  * “Oh darling, no, don’t cry! What’s wrong?” Gwil hurries to set the mugs down and crawls up on the bed beside you. He wipes his thumbs under your eyes and pulls you to him, one hand cradling the back of your head, while the other wraps around your shoulders.
  * You turn your head to rest your cheek on his chest and sniffle, “It’s nothing. I just… I had a plan for when you got home. It was going to be romantic, and I was going to show you how much I missed you, and instead you get this mess.” A few more tears well up and trickle down your cheeks, soaking into his shirt, as your nose starts running. “And instead of a hot girlfriend, you get one full of fever and snot.”
  * Gwil laughs softly, and rubs your back. “I dunno, you’re pretty warm right now. Even verging on hot, I’d say.”
  * You lift your face from his chest and narrow your eyes at him. “You’re not funny.”
  * He kisses your forehead and reaches out to grab a tissue, handing it to you so you could dry your eyes and blow your nose. “I’m a little funny. But I shouldn’t poke fun when you’re sick.” He lets you go, and moves so he can sit back against the headboard, opening his arms toward you.
  * You shuffle over, resting your head against his chest again, while he wraps his arms around your shoulders. “I’m sorry you’re ill, love. And I really do appreciate your planning such a sweet homecoming, even if we can’t do it tonight.”
  * “I love you, Gwil. I missed you so much.” You nuzzle in closer, breathing him in.
  * “I love you too, [Y/N]. I was counting the days to be home with you again.” He squeezes you tightly for a moment, and you feel his lips buss gently across the top of your head. “Now, why don’t you close your eyes, and I’ll tell you everything that I did while I was gone?”
  * You murmur your assent and snuggle in deeper against him, closing your eyes, and letting his voice wash over you as you begin to drift back to sleep. It may not have been the homecoming you wanted, but really, just being back in his arms again was all that mattered.




End file.
